tdocfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echomist x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Electrivire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Electrivire98 (Talk) 18:11, August 3, 2010 Yes I did and please i want to sign up and I am ZoeyHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 18:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ok Zoey :D Great! just a thing..can you give me a photo of you plz? User:Electrivire98 Dragon Crash!!!!!!! Inazuma Eleven :P after reading this go check what's inazuma eleven please :P 19:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I can't do this I'm busy with something else =(Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 19:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC)anyway I don't want people learning how I lookkHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 19:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can't? :( maybe I can this is me!! maybe you can make it better?Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah! can i make the colours that match? sureHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 21:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) K okie dokie THanksHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 22:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i only mathed the colours to make t look like more in td style ok? Guys...... Hi...ehm we still can't play 'cause we still haven't got 15 contestants to play (we need more girls) so i thought if you guys could practice: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC OH YEAH...I LIVE IN ITALY SO THERE ARE SOME TIME DIFFERENCES SO...WE'LL DO THE REAL EPISODES WHEN WE HAVE THE CONTESTANTS....AT..... 14:00 for you all...is that ok? for me it's 12:00 pm but...we'll at least make 3 eps :D WE ARE READY TO PLAY . WE ARE READY TO PLAY!!!!! PLEASE COME HERE: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC WE ARE READY TO PLAY!!!!! PLEASE COME HERE: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC today's the big day...we play! TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! PLZ COME HERE AT 3PM :D http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC i cant i have to go some were by 7a.m :( -IzCofan,its edgy like it 20:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) aww that's okayHeather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC (DON THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC (DONT WRITE ANYTHING) NETWORK: WRITE irc.freenode.net plz come there at 3pm :( HI THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC N HI THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC NETWORK: WRITE irc.freenode.net plz come there at 3pm TIME Plz Reply :/ could u plz come to the chat for episodes at 3pm please.....:(...please do this favor for me :( hey hye :P whenever everytime nope i dont :/